Artie's Essay
by anongleek
Summary: Tina goes to Artie's house and finds him writing an essay he doesn't particularly want her to read. Tina's POV. Quick one-shot.  my first fic  P


I wake up and look at the clock. 10 am. The time sends a small wave of shock through me until I realize it's the weekend. Thank god for the weekend, my only break from the humiliation and stress of school.

I reach over and look at my phone seeing that Artie had texted me asking to come over. Good, I was hoping to make plans with him today. I quickly respond saying that I'd be over in 20 minutes.

I quickly get ready and start the walk over to Artie's house. Thankfully he lives a few minutes down the road. Getting annoyed by the cold I start to run the short distance up the driveway and into the house. I've been over so many times that I just walk in and no one bats and eye.

I walk into his room at the end on the hallway on the left.

He looks up from his computer, "Hey you" he says with a smile.

"It's _so_ cold out, I think I might have frostbite." I say as I start to search for one of his big grandpa sweaters in his closet.

"Oh you're being dramatic."

"Yes I am," I say as I find one and pull it over my head and walk over to give him a kiss, "so what are you doing on there?"

"That stupid English essay."

"Ew, is that due this Monday?"

"Mhmmm"

"Ugh crap. What are you doing yours on?"

"I'm hesitant to tell you…" he slowly shuts his laptop as if to hide it from me.

"Artie just tell me. I'm sure it's brilliant, you're awesome at writing."

I can tell he's nervous by the way he places his hands in his lap and fiddles with his glasses.

"It's kind of personal…"

"But you're going to have to hand it in to the teacher, and she'll have to read it. How come she gets to read it and I don't even get to know what it's about?" I try to make the saddest face I can hoping to squeeze it out of him, " You can trust me Artie, I tell you everything."

He sighs and says, "Well… it's on how I kinda wish the accident didn't even happen."

My heart drops. I know that's a touchy subject and we never really talked much about it aside from when and how it happened. I wasn't expecting him to say that. Especially because he never talks about it with anyone, not even his mom. For him to share that with a teacher, a borderline stranger, isn't like him.

He see's the confusion and sadness on my face and says, "Yea, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew it'd just make you sad. I only chose that topic because it's powerful and I can write so much about it and it will all be from the heart, not to make people sad."

"Artie, if the accident didn't happen than you wouldn't be the person you are today though. You might not even be with me or be in Glee Club. The accident helped shape you to be the awesome, sweet kid that you are. Not that I'm saying that I'm glad the accident happened I'm just saying that I'm thankful that you are who you are, if that makes any sense."

"No I get what you're saying. But don't you wish that I could be able to dance with you, or hug you properly, or even be able to go out with you without getting weird looks? I just wish that I could be able to give you the things that you deserve."

"Of course I want you to be able to walk and dance but it doesn't bother me that you can't do those things with me. I love when I sit on your lap and you give me rides to class, and I love the way _you_ hug me, I love everything about you and I wish you would see that. I guess we all wish we were a little different in some ways but sometimes we can't do anything about it and I'm so happy that I have someone like you who loves me anyways."

"I see where you're coming from, in the end what's done is done. I'll still be Artie Abrams and you'll still be the best girlfriend ever. Thanks Tina, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I guess I found my concluding paragraph." He laughs.

"Well I'm glad I could help." I say with a smile, "Now I really want to read that essay."

"When I'm all done with it. I promise." He leans forward to give me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, you know." I say quietly.

"I know, and I love you too."


End file.
